


Smile for me

by straytiny_n_ctzen



Series: House of the Undead [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Fairy, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Platonic Relationships, Unspecified Setting, Vampires, Zhong Chen Le-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytiny_n_ctzen/pseuds/straytiny_n_ctzen
Summary: Chenle is no longer considered a baby. His fangs are finally growing.





	Smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this takes place some time after my other KunLe fic [Bite the pain away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228993), same au, same setting.  
> This is super fluffy (idk how i did it but i did), and I hope y'all will love it as much as I do :)

“Kun ge! Kun ge!” Chenle ran through the house, nearly at full speed, looking for his maker. He didn’t care that it was dangerous to do; this was a matter of utmost importance. In less than two minutes he had checked every room in the house, as well as the garden, greenhouse and mausoleum but Kun was nowhere to be found.

“Kun ge?” His chest was starting to feel tight. Where was Kun?

The baby went to his room to get his snuggle blanket lined with metal and a dolphin on top and searched the house again, slower this time.

Kun had made the blanket with some help of Doyoung and Jungwoo. He thought it would make a great chew toy for the younger for when Kun was not immediately around to soothe him. Metal was great to chew on, they had accidentally discovered when Chenle was mauling away on Ten’s vintage cutlery in the kitchen.

When Chenle came across Doyoung in the hallway he asked where Kun was. Surely he must know!

“Kun went into town with Lucas to get some supplies, they should be back soon. Did you need him for anything? Or can any of us help you with anything?” Doyoung frowned slightly, a crease appearing on his forehead. He had heard Chenle earlier, and it was no secret that the younger had to cope with incredible teething pains.

“M’ teeth are growing. Wanted to show him first.” Doyoung perked up. This was terrific news, but Chenle still looked dejected. And he had every right to be. Growing teeth was a big thing in the aging from baby to full grown vampire, and therefore was usually celebrated extravagantly. To not be able to share the discovery immediately with the person or people closest to you really must suck.

“Chenle?” Doyoung waited for an affirmation before continuing, “I heard Jisung went to tend to some plants in the greenhouse and I think he could use some help. Would you like to join him, at least until Kun is back?”

The baby nodded, and left to the greenhouse. He was thankful Doyoung gave him something to do until his maker returned. Hopefully time would not go by as slowly this way.

Time did seem to go by very quickly. Chenle had a soft spot for the dark fairy and their usual banter lifted his mood considerably. Both boys were not great with tending to plants, especially Jisung was clumsy with his hands, but they had fun in what they were doing either way. Besides, one could not improve if they didn’t practice.

 

They were almost done when Chenle heard their hearse pull up into the garage a little down the road. It used to be Johnny’s when he was still alive and kicking in the 1920s in America, but now everyone who could drive used it.

Right when Chenle was about to ask if it was okay if he went to see Kun, Jisung waved a hand in dismissal. “Go. I know you were waiting.”

“Thank you!” And with that Chenle sprinted out of the greenhouse and into Kun’s arms right as he stepped out of the car. They toppled over onto the mossy ground with the force of their collision but the younger couldn’t care less.

“Ge! Ge! You’re back!”

“Hi, Lele,” Kun smiled. “What’s the reason for such a warm welcome?”

“Look!” Chenle opened his mouth and pointed at the fangs that were finally breaking through his gums.

Kun beamed. “Your fangs are growing!” He picked Chenle up and hugged him tightly. “I am so happy for you!”  
“Yes!” Chenle laughed in happiness and jumped around. “Now I’m gonna be grown like you and Youngyoung ge!”

“Yes, you are. Come on, let’s go inside and tell everyone else the great news.”

Chenle raced Kun to the mansion and inside everyone had already gathered to congratulate the baby. The group celebrated with foods and drinks for those who could stomach them, dancing, playing games, and lots and lots of smiling - especially on Chenle’s part.

 

But later, when the party was over and most were asleep, Kun was sobbing into Doyoung’s shoulder on the floor. “Doyoungie, my baby is growing up.”

“There, there.” Doyoung patted Kun’s shoulder. “Grown or not, he’s still your baby, Kun. Don’t worry too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious [this](https://www.hemmings.com/blog/2017/04/21/going-in-style-courtesy-of-a-1929-cunningham-model-v-8-carved-panel-hearse/) is what I imagine the hearse to look like.
> 
> Come yell at me on my [tumblr](http://straytiny-n-ctzen.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/straytinynctzen) and don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
